Nigou :)
by kammybale
Summary: This is the point of view of Nigou, the adorable Husky, as he starts his new life with his master, Kuroko Tetsuya, and the Seirin team. (Disclaimer: We don't own anything from Kuroko no Basuke, only this fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1

**Kammy: Hey guys! Nice to see you again. XD**

**Bale: Sorry, the horrid writer's block infected us for a while, we hope you'll enjoy this new story.**

Hello, my name is Nigou, and I'm going to tell the story about how great it is to be with my master and his many friends.

I don't know why my old owner left me, maybe I was just a burden, my old owner rarely saw me and was always busy. I was born with my many siblings, but we were nameless since our owner never really gave us one. We only stayed with him for a few weeks until we were big enough. He then gave us out to be adopted. All my siblings got families, but nobody seemed to want me. My owner then left me in a box and said he couldn't take care of me, then he walked away.

I felt really sad when my old owner left me, I can't even remember his face. But then a boy found me and told me I wouldn't be alone anymore. I was scared at first, but he looked really nice and he pet me gently. Nobody ever did that to me before, it felt really comforting.

Then he showed me to his friends and they were nice too. The girl who they called Coach or Riko seemed to happy to see me though. She spun me around and around I actually felt a little dizzy. She only stopped when she said she noticed something and stared at me. The others seemed to do the same thing and they kept looking back at the boy who I now call master. I wondered why they kept looking us back and forth until one of they said that we had the same eyes. I can't really see my eyes, but I felt happy to know that I had seemed somehow linked to my new master. They then called me Tetsuya #2, or Nigou in short.

I then noticed the guy with the weird eyebrows was hiding behind a sign. We then found out that the guy was afraid of me, which was confusing. He was really tall and strong looking while I was just a little puppy. It also seemed funny too.

My new master then brought me to his home. I was happy to know I would have a new family. His friends were really nice, so I thought that maybe his mommy and daddy would be nice too. I remember seeing many people with their mommies and daddies, and they would all seem happy. When he opened the door to his house, I quickly ran to explore the place. It seemed like a really nice house, and their was a second floor with different rooms. When I came back down, he gave me food and water. I wagged my tail in joy since I was really hungry and running made me thirsty.

While I ate my food, master went upstairs to change. While he was gone, I realized that I hadn't found his mommy or daddy yet. Maybe I didn't look around enough. I finished my food and decided to explore some more. The house seemed really quiet, and I never found his parents. Maybe they would come home later. I know that he has parents since I saw picture of them together on the wall, though my master seemed younger there.

I felt really tired and I wanted to sleep. When my master came back, he must have noticed I was sleepy since he carried me into his room. His room looked simple, with a bookshelf, a desk, a closet, and a bed. He got a basket and placed some blankets in it and he put me there. It felt really soft and comfy and he told me it was my very own bed. I never had a bed before, and it was really great. I gave him a happy bark and he scratched me behind the ears, which made me wag my tail in joy. I then curled into a small ball to sleep.

When I woke up, master had already left the room. The sun was shining brightly through the window, and I stretched and got out of bed. When I went down, master had already prepared breakfast. As I ate, he got ready for his school. I was really excited to go with master to school, I wondered if doggies like me would be allowed in a place like that. I was happy when they let me go in with master.

I found out that my master and his friends were in a basketball club and now I was their mascot. I barked happily when they made a shot, and they let me in with them. The guy with the weird eyebrows was trying to run away again. Master than picked me up and told him that he shouldn't say things like that to a cute puppy like me. I agreed by giving my sad puppy dog eyes. The guy still got scared and my master started chasing him, which was really funny.

Later we went to the pool to train some more. My master wasn't as athletic as his teammates, which was probably why he fell asleep in the pool. Then there was this pink haired girl and she hugged my master tightly. I wondered why his friends said that he should just die, I didn't really get it. I don't know why, but there was something about the girl that I didn't like, which was why I didn't want her to pet me. Then, she and master were alone with me and they were talking about a guy named Aomine. Maybe that was another friend of master, but they both looked a little sad as they talked about him. I wonder why...

**Kammy: Sorry if you hate the ending of this chapter. (/ o \)**

**Bale: We'll update as soon as we can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kammy: Hey people! Welcome to a new chapter for Nigou!**

**Bale: We hope you'll enjoy!**

I still wondered who this Aomine person was when we went home. From their talk, it seemed like he was an old friend, but something must have happened between them. I kept on thinking until we reached home again. I then remembered that I haven't seen master's parents yet, and made me wonder where they were. Master seemed to be mostly alone at home. I kept staring at their family picture thinking where his mommy and daddy were.

Master must have noticed that I was thinking about them as I stared at the photo. "My parents are mostly busy with work, that's why I'm mostly alone," he said as he pet my head. It made me confused on that his parents weren't here and were working. I think they work too much to hardly be at home. Master seems to be lonely at home too. I'd feel really lonely of there was nobody to be with.

I noticed there were more pictures on master's desk. With my doggie jumping skills, I successfully got on the chair as I tried to get a better view. There was a picture of master with different people. Maybe they were his other friends, but the uniform looked different than the one he wore now. There was a guy with glasses who held a weird item, a guy with an earring smiling widely, a guy with dark skin who somehow reminded me of the weird eyebrow person, a guy who was only slightly taller than master and looked like a leader, the girl from earlier, and a really tall guy who was eating snacks.

There was also another picture. Master looked really young and was holding a basketball with a small smile on his face. There was another boy who gave a wide smile, one arm slung around master's shoulders. I was busy thinking how master knew many people. "Nigou, what are you doing?"

I almost fell of the chair in surprise, I didn't expect master to be there. His presence is so low, even I have a hard time noticing him. He gently put me down saying that dinner was ready. While walking out, I couldn't help but notice a sad look in master's eyes when he saw the pictures...

-~"this is a line break!"~-

The next days seemed the same, there was training and playing a lot. I wanted to help, so I gave them barks of support every time they shot a basket. The whole team is really strong and skilled. It amazed me how well they played the sport.

Soon, it was time for their match. As the mascot, it was my responsibility to cheer on the team as they played. I was excited as I sat on the floor waiting for the gamer to start. When I saw the other team enter, I could see that they were really strong.

During the first part of the game, Seirin seemed to struggle because the other team was really skilled too. But soon, Seirin was able to get some points too. Later in the game, there was another player who came late. He looked really confident too. I then remembered that he was one of the guys I saw in the picture days before. The girl that talked to master in the pool before (I think I heard her name was Momoi) looked like she was scolding the guy for being late. That must be the Aomine guy they talked about before.

When the match went on, our team started to lose many points. During the break, I could feel how worried everyone was on the team. Soon, the guy with the weird eyebrows named Kagami had to be taken out since he was injured, even when he didn't want to.

The team looked close to giving up, but I could see that master didn't want to. There was this look of determination in his eyes, and everyone else could see it too, so they all agreed to keep fighting. But the game wasn't getting any better. The gap between the two teams only got wider and wider. It was really hard to watch especially seeing everyone exhausted but they still tried.

In the end of the game, it was really sad. They all did their best...but we had lost...

**Kammy and Bale: Was this okay? Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kammy: Wow, it's been a while since we updated! (-.-)**

**Bale: We are sorry for the delay. Blame writer's block and work..**

**Kammy: Anyway,to the story, XD**

It was really sad when we lost. I could feel it in the room. There's still next time right? I really hoped everyone could be happy again.

It's like the spirit had been drained out of everyone. Kagami stopped going to practice and trained by himself. Master is trying his best, but it seems like nothing's getting better. I couldn't even wag my tail in joy anymore. I always go with master when he trains. He would usually stay late trying to shoot, but he always misses.

But during this practice, there was another guy there. He looked really friendly so I approached him. He had a friendly and kind smile and even offered candy to master, even though he declined. I guess master only likes vanilla. They introduced themselves and talked for a while. I don't really know what they were talking about, but it looked funny when the guy called Kiyoshi stepped on... you know what. (Don't blame me, I'm just a doggie!)

What he said really cheered master up, and he ran out probably to find the Kagami guy and work things out. The next practice, Kagami finally came to practice! The nice Kiyoshi guy was there too! It looks like things will get better! I was so happy I danced around Kagami's feet, even though it scared him. (I really see no reason why he should be afraid of my happy dance...)

Everyone was getting better in playing again for the next matches. Now we can play for the Winter cup! They said they would train somewhere else. I wonder what the mountains or the beach is like. But the captain, Hyūga, looked really worried when Riko said she would cook. I didn't know why until later.

There was a taste test for the food she would cook, and the curry she made looked horrible. I could smell something was wrong with the food, but I didn't get to warn them. When they ate, it looked like they were going to die. Master looked fine, but I realized it's because they forgot to serve him. (Yay, master is safe!)

Later, Kagami showed her how to cook. The food he made smelled delicious! After some practice, Riko served another curry, which looked way better than the one she made before. But I could sense something wrong with them. When they ate it, they had a similar expression. I thought Kagami's skill would be enough, I guess that means we'll all die in camp.

I was surprised when master said it tasted good, but I realized the weird scent I smelled before wasn't there. They forgot poor master again, so he served himself. They then observed how Riko served the food. The first things she did were normal, but she sprinkled something in it that smelled wrong. I then realized it was weird vitamins and medicine.

After they saw the flaw, she served it again, and thankfully, it was normal.

Everyone soon prepared to go to the beach. It was really nice of Riko's daddy to bring us here. The beach looked great. There was a lot of water and sand. It looked like fun with everyone enjoying the place.

But we were here to train, so they brought everyone to a beach basketball place. Everyone struggled for a while, but they later got used to it. The next day, everyone played even better thanks to the beach training. I bet everyone will improve greatly if we keep training like this. :)

**Kammy: Nigou is sssssoooooo CUTE!(^w^)**

**Bale: We hope you liked this chap.**


End file.
